fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaspar Mirtwanck
Kaspar Mirtwanck (カスパー・ミルトワンック Kasupā Mirutowankku) is a Dark Mage, the leader and founder of the Dark Guild Dark Hydra and an associate with the Dracola Guild. Appearance Kaspar is a tall man with a well-built body. He has short white hair and wine-red eyes. He is usually seen with a big smile on his face, which give him a quite frightening He is often seen with a doll on his shoulder, which he calls Daidai (橙 Orange). He is seen wearing a purple waistcoat, with a black interior. He has a purple frilled collar, with a black neckerchief around it. The neckerchief's edges are quite detailed. Underneath his waistcoat, he wears a white shirt. He also wears black pants and shoes. Furthermore, his left hand has a bandage. Daidai is portrayed as a female doll, with orange, long hair, blue skin and pink, frilled dress. Personality Kaspar is a rather hard to understand person, as he is a sadistic, yet polite, helpful man with a dry sense of humour. He enjoys playing mind games with his enemies, often unnerving them by pointing out their weaknesses and turning personal horrors against them. Kaspar has a strong tendency of laughing out loud maniacally and sticking his tongue out. Kaspar's most sadistic feature is his love of playing with his opponents, as he strongly believes that the mind rules over the body and, if affected and manipulated, one can have quite a lot of fun. Apart from his own personality, his dolls also have different abilities. Daidai is a cheerful doll, with a sadistic side, enjoying death and fights. Murasaki is a calm, level-headed doll, that only fights to obey his master. Midori is a lazy, relaxed doll that is always seen sleeping. And Ao, a small, child-like doll, with a scared attitude, not liking to fight and being almost always overwhelmed in a fight. Magic and Abilities Magic Parasitic Decay '(寄生減退 ''Kisei Gentai): A unique technique, where Kaspar, with the power of his energy, can disassemble his body down to a cellular, and even to a proteinic level, and enters the enemy's flesh. This cruel magic gradually corrodes the inner bodily cells of those he merges with, and death ensues. Though any injuries the host body receives are also suffered by the user, leaving them susceptible to any of the host's suicide attempts. He can also tranfer parts of his body to the enemy, attacking them (e.g. creating a limb on the enemy's body and punch him). Kaspar, not only uses it in the enemy, as he can use it in a harmless way, by transfering parts of his own soul into his several dolls, which he can morph into him. He can control his dolls (which are part of him, as they keep parts of his soul) differently, each one using different types of attacks and switch the original appearance of the main body to any of them, making the previous Kaspar into the doll he switched. Abilities '''Master Manipulator: As a rather maniacal person, Kaspar has a big manipulative mindset. He enjoys the most to play with the enemy and likes to call battles "games". He has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man. The most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. He also likes to trick the enemy, using his magic, as it is perfect for it.